maidan_docfandomcom-20200214-history
Maidan documentry Wiki
Welcome to the Maidan documentry Wiki The wiki gathers the facts on the events which took place in Ukraine, starting from the end of 2013. It describes the protest movement of Maidan, people and organizations in this movement, and also it accommodates the chronology of the events. Every information on the wiki is linked to it's source, so that everybody can see the current situation following to the source. (Though, all sources are in Ukrainian, so there might be some issues.) По сути эти викия на данный момент (26-1-2014) состоит из 2 страниц: этой общей страницы и отдельной странице о майданцах . (все остальные страницы что есть на данный момент рудиментарны и остались от первого часа буйной архитектуры викии в исполнении неопытного пользователя) Эта страничка имеет несколько секций с подсекциями, для каких-то особых тем создаются отдельные страницы и отсюда на них даётся ссылка. Секции: Хронология -- сюда сбрасывается вся инфа что есть, безусловно инфа подтверждённая и достоверная, со ссылками на реальные события, выстраиваем в хронологическом порядке. Здесь именно порядок важен. Да и ещё это просто склад инфы. Ключевые события -- полное, чёткое описание самых важных событий, ключевые и поворотные события протеста. Тут фокус именно на событии. Тоже самое делается и в "Истории -> События", но там собирается всё подряд со всякой мелочью. Тут же только чето ключево-поворотное. Истории -- рассказы об отдельных субъектах событий. О них и о том что с ними происходило в течении протеста. Персонажи -- о людях и организациях. События -- о событиях, всех подряд. Статьи и размышления -- всякие статьи, точки зрения людей. Источники -- собственно источники инфы. Хронология All the events happened in Kiev and all the Ukraine + some descriptions and links to the sources. Страничка пишется на любом языке. Сюда сбрасывается вся инфа что есть, безусловно инфа подтверждённая и достоверная, со ссылками на реальные события, выстраиваем в хронологическом порядке. Избиение евромайдана в Днепре 25-11-2013 . Интересно как бритоголовый депутат отманивает людей с фронта какимито бумажками, а титушки заходят с фланга и при этом очень вовремя милиция исчезает из поля видимости. Особенно замечательный звуки издают титушки при атаке, и замечательно как евромайдановцы просят их "перестань, ну перестань же". Night 30th November. 'Начало и далее, Videos: 1 2 3, беркут добивает людей Ночь после разгона, под Михайловским собором . 30ого митингующие "первыми использовали силу" . 5-12-2013 чел рассказывает про арест Дзиндзи 8-12-2013 захоплення провокатора, капітана УДО Літвака (на громадьскомуТБ була значно краща зйомка, з допитом Літвака на місці та коментарями про подальше у відділку міліції, де Літвака передали приїхавшим УДОшникам, які сказали що повизуть його до шпиталю бо побитий сильно), якась стаття про це, нічого нового не додає, журналістів нікуди не пускали 9-12-2013 внутренние войска уходят с банковой 30-12-2013 покатушки по дворцам наших правителей . 11-1-2014 автомайдан заблокировал беркут после разгона где-то там 11-1-2014 автомайдан заставил беркут снять маски 'Бунт/Революция. Кличко на Грушевского, огнетушитель 19-1-2014 видео 20-1-2014, катапульта 22-1-2014 молотовы, атака беркута 22-1-2014 лінія фронту від Гнапа 22-1-2014 інтерв’ю з медиком про реанімацію Нігояна . (Ганя Бабінець жже) молотовы в беркутовцев Захват беркутовцев на Грушевского 19-1-2014 Атака отряда беркута на Грушевского 19-1-2014 Водомет Ночь 19-1-2014 Этот ваш патлатый москаль с крутым фотиком, и не одним, Илья zyalt Варламов пишет чёто: 23-1-2014 кто прав?(протестующие безусловно имеют право на свой гнев, да в беркут летит зажигательная смерть, это неделю как не мирный протест, но беркут мордовал людей два месяца подряд, на каждого обозженного мента приходится десяток или уже сотня искалеченных протестующих, пойманных по всему городу, ночью просто выкраденных прямо с улицы, пешеходом или из машины, люди долго терпели, зверства беркута просто несравнимы по жестокости с тем что делают бунтари и при этом беркут и менты -- вооружены, натренерованы, обучены, экипированы из нашего же бюджета, за деньги тех же протестующих, но даже такому терпению может прийти конец. Во Врадиевке менты тоже пострадали и обожглись.), 24-1-2014 перемирие, 24-1-2014(пролистал, понравилась Руслана-белка), 25-1-2014 майдан глазами милиции (не смотрел ещё), revolution in Kiev 22/23-01-2014 Избиение строителей 23-1-2014 Польский журналист во время атаки беркута 23-1-2014 23-1-2014 ночные атака беркута на автомайдан и все машины рядом 25-1-2014 добірка штурмів облрад 26-1-2014 Инструктаж титушек в горадминистрации Днепра (ололо! сууууупер засняли таки это) 26-1-2014 протест под ОДА в Днепре. И вот короткое видео без коментариев . Титушки базируются в ОДА, за спинами ментов, выбегают избить народ и возвращаются обратно в ОДА. (а титушек видимо отличают по ленточкам на руках) 26-1-2014 Слухи про закон уничтожающий предпринимателей, т.е. "деньги майдана" . Ведь сейчас у нас договоренность с властью о сессии ВРУ во вторник 28ого. На сессии, по договоренности, должны отменить законы 17ого и сделать всякую доброту и справедливость (на самом деле это жалкий компромис), но глядя на то как власть непрерывно врала и разводила людей всё предыдущее время можно сделать предположение что они задумали что-то другое. Ключевые события Полное, чёткое описание самых важных событий, ключевые и поворотные события протеста. Тут фокус именно на событии. Тоже самое делается и в "Истории -> События", но там собирается всё подряд со всякой мелочью. Тут же только чето ключево-поворотное. Студенческий митинг за ассоциация с ЕС, креатив Write the first section of your page here. Ночь 30ого Write the second section of your page here. Банковая Хороший фоторепортаж, куча фоток , не хватает знания кто такой, например, Сашко Положинский, не хватает видео беркут избивает пленных под Администрацией Президента . Порошенко на Банковой (крики действительно не евромайданские такие). Вечер, атака вв и беркута, расправа беркута, в тылу беркута Настоящий Майдан После избиения 30ого, заворухи на Банковой и всего этого на майдане уже собрались люди из разных областей, всех возрастов и профессий. Площадь начали оборудовать для долгого протеста. Майдан стал настоящим и надолго. Отчёт фото-москаля [http://zyalt.livejournal.com/942866.html "Европейская революция в Украине, взгляд изнутри" Неделя терора Точечные атаки на активистов майдана и журналистов. Порезаный активист в Харькове (репортаж ОбъективТВ ), спаленные машины (24-12-2013 в Харькове ), избиение Тани Черновол и пр. Видеорегистратор Черновол . Карта дворца Яныка, спизженая Черновол . Новый год Я видел дето блог-пост или коментарий какого-то москвича что на новый год больше некуда ехать кроме Майдана, мол там происходит самое лучшее что только есть в данный момент на планете. Нужно показать что это действительно правда, как люди там встречали новый год, надеялись на лучшее и совершенно не представляли что будет. Абсолютно также остальной мир не представлял что это было самое лучшее место для встречи нового года (фоточки феерверков в Шанхае, Дубае и Нью-Йорке). 235 за Write the second section of your page here. Бунт Write the second section of your page here. Истории Рассказы об отдельных субъектах событий. О них и о том что с ними происходило в течении протеста. Персонажи О людях и организациях. *Например о Вербицком (ссылка на страничку в викии ). Інтерв’ю Луценко про викрадення . Опізнано тіло Вербицького . *о Михайле Гаврилюке. Фото на майдані . Фотосессия с беркутнёй . Интервью после освобождения . Репортаж 5ого . *об автомайдане *о Тане Черновол *про Громадське ТБ (канал на ютубе, сайт) *про майдан-сос *про титушек. Титушки громят майдан 3-12-2013, *про Захарченко *про студентов *про беркут и последние реформы МВД, беркут мочит ночной клуб 2008 год, беркутовец с жестом дрочения, беркут всем скопом мочит схваченого бунтаря, диалог о народе с беркутом, беркут кидает молотов, ещё молотов, беркут стреляет в камеру, 25-1-2014 интервью с медиками -- куча рассказов про зверства беркута (в интервью чето упоминается про какието видоматериалы об этих событих, которые медики вроде передали ГромадськомуТБ -- их бы достать), 21-1-2014 журналісти побиті беркутом ("до нас по той бік ставляться як до ворогів") *про политиков, оппозиционеров и нет, про Гриценко *про Булатова *про "Нічну варту", про баян *про BABILON`13 (youtube) *про коментарии из МВД (с пресс-представителями которых постоянно общаются журналисты), ихнее постоянное враньё, как они противоречат фактам, заснятым на видео (я дето слышал что судмедэкспертиза заявляла что тело Вербицкого нашли без следов побоев -- надо найти это заявление). Говорят судмедэкспертиза по делу Вербицкого сказала что нашли тело без следов повреждений -- где подтверждение этого? В прямом эфире ГромадськогоТБ представитель МВД. Речник МВД про смерть Вербицького . *про афганцев *про самооборону и Парубия *Об оружии беркута (гранаты беркута 23-1-2014 ), обматывании скотчем с болтами гранат. *О ролевиках на барикадах, щиты, кольчуги, неработающая катапульта, стреляющая рогатка. *О российских СМИ, десятка примеров их вещания хватит чтоб всё всем стало ясно *О майданцах. Отдельная страница . *О майдане. Січ. Как что устроено, где чьи куреня, где барикады, кухни и пр. *Об антимайдане. Видео: 1 Донецк, зелёнка в евромайданцев 22-1-2014, антимайдан в Киеве 16-1-2014 *Янукович. Межигорье и т.п. Его сын, рейды на ех.уа. Круглый стол после 30ого, реакция Януковича . *Азаров. Угроза 27 ноября . Подборка его речи . *Про ГАИ. 21-10-2010, Інспектор ДАІ проти Коби 5-1-2014 . *Юрий Луценко. На Грушевского 20-1-2014 . и прочих и прочих, дополняйте список События Конкретно об отдельных событиях. Для некоторых событий можно создавать отдельную страницу. Например для разбора событий на банковой (про это сразу две ссылки ). *О Врадиевке *О ночи 30ого *О Банковой *Неделя терора (точечные атаки на журналистов и активистов) *О принятии законов 19ого *О атаке правого сектора *О похищении и убийстве Вербицкого (интервью Луценко) *О ночи нападений на автомайдан *О том как Янукович на вертолёте облетел блокировки трассы в Борисполь на пути за 15тью миллиардами баксов от Путина, о том что одномоментная выдача стольких денег из того фонда Путиным нарушает какие-то там законы России *про перекрытие силами МВД дороги в Межигорье *про повал памятника Ленина (добавить туда коменты Мустафы насколько это тупое действие было) Статьи и размышления и интересные интервью Всякие статьи. Например такая: "Украина -- большая Врадиевка ". Или такая: "Украинский акцент ". И такое тоже: Избиение 30ого под "Грай" Ляписа Трубецкого. Можно и такой креатив: "Про взлёты и падения ". Обращение Андруховича на французском. Определения фашизма (если кому-то интересно этим заниматься). Надо сказать такое: шпана кидающая зиги по подворотням есть в каждой стране; есть много методов как общество может бороться с этим явлением, общество может игнорировать шпану, может стараться переучать её, разъяснять что-то, может просто пресовать их; но есть и другой вариант, есть вариант с такой шпаной не бороться, а дать им работу на государственной службе, одеть их, вооружить, натренировать и накачать, платить им непомерные зарплаты из налогов своих граждан, холить и лелеять, и выростить СС-овцев у себя в стране. Именно второй вариант мы наблюдаем в Украине. (Тут можно бы ещё добавить фотки из России: марш несогласных, который власть разгоняет и садит, VS русский марш, которых никто пальцем не трогает и который выглядит как сборище психов на хелоуине.) О, "Приветы Януковичу" . Интервью: *С координатором мед-службы 25-1-2014 Источники Вот начал такой альбом на ютубе, надо его както расшарить со всеми чтоб могли туда видео добавлять. Есть такая группа "Українська революція | Євромайдан" вконтакте и её видоальбом: ссылка . Добавляйте ссылки стримо и прочее. Вот канал "Громадське ТБ" на ютубе . Category:Browse